


There For You

by ironicshibes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicshibes/pseuds/ironicshibes
Summary: Dan and Phil finish at Vidcon. Something is on Dan's mind and Phil helps him with it.





	There For You

The hotel bed was warm and comfortable but sadly Dan was sad and frustrated. He hated it, he hated hiding it away from everyone. Dan sat up and saw Phil fast asleep next to him. Dan brought his knees close to his chest and curled up into a ball on the bed. He closed his eyes and pictured the day he had at Vidcon. How much he wanted to hold Phil's hand during the Creator party. How much he wanted put his arm around Phil when no one was looking. How much he wanted to tell everyone that Phil is the love of his life. It hurt Dan a lot, that they couldn't normal couple things in public without fans seeing them. Dan wanted to tell everyone but he was scared. Tears rolled down his face. Dan started to cry hard, he tried to stop loud noises coming from his voice to avoid waking up Phil. They had planned to stay closeted until they quit YouTube but it was getting too hard for Dan. He felt an arm grabbing his waist. "Are you okay?" Phil whispered. "Yes. Just go back to sleep" Dan sniffed and wiped away the tears from his eyes. Phil rolled back to the other side of the bed. 

Dan couldn't sleep, he just wanted the world to know. He just wanted to tweet 'Phil is so cute, I'm the luckiest guy in the world' it would be so easy to type it and press tweet but Dan was too scared. He grabbed his phone, opened twitter and looked at all the drafted tweets he had about Phil. Thinking about how easy it was to tweet them. His frustration increased, Dan threw his phone to the other side of the room. He got up from the bed and sat against the wall next to it. Phil rolled over and stared at him. "What?" Dan glared back at him. Phil sighed, got off the bed and sat next to Dan. "What's wrong?" Phil asked, putting his arm around Dan. "Nothing" Dan answered like a stroppy six year old. Dan moved Phil's arm off of him and stood up. "Dan" Phil shouted worryingly. Dan paced around the room "I don't know what's wrong with me, okay. It's just, I hate hiding our relationship from everyone, why can't we tell them. Already people accuse us of queerbaiting, shouldn't we tell them we're dating or say yes we are queerbating, because we're not. I know we're being more open in videos now, but people still think we're doing for views. Why is it so hard to hold your hand in public? I just want to hold your hand in restaurants, in shops, at cinemas. It's not fair. Why can't we be a normal couple?" Dan broke down and flopped his body against the wall hitting his head. Tears rolled down his cheek again. "Dan" Phil cried running to him. Dan pushed him away and fell to the ground. "I can't do this anymore" Dan covered his face with his hands. Phil quietly walked over to him. "We are a normal couple, aren't we?" Phil grabbed his hand. Dan looked down at the floor and ignored Phil, and tried so hard not to stare into his beautiful blue eyes. Dan tightened his hand around Phil's. Phil sat on the floor against the bed with Dan, cuddling him, not saying a word. Dan still looked down at the floor in sorrow.

Sometimes they liked each others company with no talking and not doing anything, simply cuddling and embracing each other. Hearing each others breathing, they both loved it. Dan fell asleep peacefully on Phil's chest but it was nearly dawn and they had to meet friends. "Dan, wake up" Phil whispered moving him off of his lap. "Noooo" Dan moaned sleepily. Phil picked up the water beside him threw it on Dan. Dan jumped up "What the fuck Phil!" Phil giggled at Dan's reaction. Dan tried to stay angry at him but he was too adorable and he smiled at him. Half an hour past, although they had two hours until they had to meet their friends, they were already ready. They relaxed on the bed and watched TV while eating pancakes. Dan focused on the TV while Phil caught up with everything on twitter. Phil liked all the cute meet and greet photos and some fanart. Phil sat closer to Dan and showed him the photos from Vidcon. But Phil quickly interrupts "I thought about what you said and I think we should tell them. We've been together for nearly eight years, my love for you will never die. I will always be there for you no matter what, and one day they will find out. So why don't we tell them now." Dan smiled in reply and looked at Phil's phone, waiting for Phil to tweet something. He took a deep breathe and typed something out. Dan grabbed his hand "Come on you can do it" Phil looked down at Dan who was leaning on his shoulder, and smiled. Phil pressed tweet and turned off his phone. 

"Let's go" Phil pulled Dan off the bed and ran to the front door. Dan reached for the door handle and pulled the door open, but Phil quickly kicked it closed. "What are you doing?" Dan shouted. "Wait" Phil smirked and pushed Dan against the wall. He looked into Dan's eyes and put his hands around his waist. "I love you" Phil kissed him passionately before he could reply. Phil carried on kissing him down his neck and gave him a few hickeys on his collarbone. "Wow, people are definetly going to know now" Phil stopped and kissed Dan one more time. "Sorry, I get a bit carried away sometimes." Dan rolled his eyes and opened the door. "I know. Let's go." 

Although they had finished at Vidcon, their friends hadn't. They went to one of the Panels and watched Louise, Cat and Anthony talk about the YouTube community and relationships on YouTube. Dan and Phil stayed backstage as the audience was full of their fans who were still crazy about Phil's tweet. Louise and Cat already knew about Phil's tweet and were happy for them but Anthony still had no idea. After the panel they met Dan and Phil and congratulated them on coming out and went to IHop. It was only a few blocks away from Vidcon but Dan's anxiety increased drastically, he was scared of seeing his own fans. Dan felt ill and started to sweat. "You can do this Dan. We can do this" Phil patted him on the shoulder. Dan grabbed Phil's arm and whispered something in his ear. Louise, Cat and Anthony stopped and waited for them, IHop was only across the road from them. "You'll be fine, I promise" Phil declared and they carried on walking. But they suddenly heard shouting behind them, a young girl came running towards them. "Hi, oh my god i just want to say congrats and we're always here for you". Dan and Phil both smiled at her and thanked her at the same time. "We're proud of you" said a big group of teenagers who came running towards from the other side of the road. The young boys, girls and genderqueer hugged Dan and Phil and got selfies with them and Louise, Cat and Anthony. "I told you" Phil said intertwining his fingers with Dan's, as everyone walked away.   
"Shush you" Dan blushed. "You're such a nerd" Phil laughed.  
"Hey Phil" Dan whispered. "Yeah" Phil replied. "This is the happiest I've ever been"


End file.
